Cat and Jade
by oc03
Summary: Cat and Jade have hidden feelings for each other, and are nervous about how the other girl will react..
1. Chapter 1

Jade paced in her room that night, thinking harder than she had ever thought before. She needed a reason to break up with Beck. She couldn't tell him about her feelings for Cat. Beck was such a good guy, how could she break up with him? On the other hand, he had a line of girls waiting for him to be single. He would be fine ... right? But what about Cat? _What if she doesn't even like me?_ Jade thought, still pacing frantically. She thought about Cats smooth red hair, cute dimples, deep brown eyes ...

The door bell rang. Jade ran to get it, hoping it was someone to help her with her problem. She opened the door and her hearted jumped to her mouth when she saw Beck standing outside her house. _Perfect timing_ she thought. She invited him in , unwillingly, and before 8 o'clock she had rushed him out , saying she needed to study for drama.

Cat lay in her bed, thinking about Jade and feeling confused. _Is this how you're supposed to feel about friends?_ She thought. She didn't feel like that about Tori. She felt jealous, frustrated, nervous and giddy all at once. She couldn't help thinking about school the next day, having to face Jade, and Jade would probably be with Beck. Cat often fantasised about being in Becks position, having the privilege of Jades love. But little did she know, Jades love was not in the interest of Beck.

The next day Jade sat in drama class, infuriatingly distracted by Cat. She sat twisting her red hair around her fingers and as always she had that loveable giggle on her face. Cat was confused by how distracting she found Jade, someone who had such an opposing personality to her. Yet she sat, and found herself staring at Jade, who played with scissors while half listening to the teacher. The two made eye contact with each other and even Jade for a split second let out a small smile. Cat couldn't help noticing this and giggled.

After class, Cat rushed to catch up with jade, who was walking at a considerably fast pace. "Jade! Jade. Have you... oh! Have you started the drama homework?" She giggled. Jade replied with "No not yet. I don't really know what to do." She said it quite gently, which was unusual as Jade was usually rough and mildly aggressive when she spoke. "Oh, well maybe I could help you with it if you came to my house around .. 7?" Cat smiled. _Is cat asking me on a study date??_ Jade thought. She panicked for a split second then returned to her original form. "Yeah I'll come if you want". Cat giggled and said "So- it's a date." Jade didn't know how to respond to this, so Cat just walked off, looking rather excited.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang and Cat rushed to her door. She told herself to breathe, composed herself, fixed her hair and opened the door. In the doorway stood Jade, beautiful as always. She wore a black skirt with fishnet tights. She had chunky black boots and a black top. Not really any different to what she wore to school, apart from the necklace that hung on her chest. Cat thought it was beautiful, the way it brought out Jades green eyes. Cat smiled as she realised this girl was coming in to her house.

The door swung open to reveal cat, looking as bubbly as usual. She stood there coiling her hair around her fingers as usual. She wore white jeans and a bright pink top. She was such a dazzling person, and her blue eyes were glittering. Jade was thinking how lucky she was to be in this girls house. Jade lazily smiled and invited herself in to the house. It had loud, abstract paintings hung on the walls and brightly coloured carpets. Jade wasn't surprised, as Cat was loud and...abstract. Jade was lead to Cats room and, once again, wasn't surprised by the aesthetic. There was a pink fluffy carpet, pink walls, stuffed animals dispersed across the bed. There was a white plastic desk with a (unsurprising) pink light illuminating it.

Cat giggled as Jade looked around her room. She watched Jade examine the new territory. Cat sat down on her bed and waited for her to get comfortable with the surroundings. Jade looked at Cat and Cat giggled. Jade rolled her eyes, most likely because of the predictability of the bedroom.

Eventually Jade joined Cat on the bed and brought out her schoolwork. They worked together for about three minutes and suddenly Jade stopped. Cat looked at her, confused. The eye contact in that moment was deep. The tension was diffusing around the room. It felt like there was only two people in the whole world at that point. The two girls both felt such an overwhelming attraction to each other that it could not be ignored any longer. With one swift motion, Cat pulled Jade into a long, passionate kiss.

Jade pulled away and Cat panicked, thinking she'd done something wrong. Jade considered herself for a moment. She grinned. Then she went back in. There was an immediate break in the tension. It shattered all around them and they finally felt loose. They had been waiting for this for a long time.


End file.
